Last Will and Testament
Last Will and Testament is the third episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on October 1, 2004. Summary Finney continues to press an increasingly reluctant Sasha for information on Faith. Carlos gets nowhere trying to put the moves on Grace. Ty gets promoted to a Field Training Officer and is forced to contend with Brendan, an impulsive and hotheaded new police officer who also happens to be Finney's son. After Faith is unsuccessful in getting any of her family members to attend her promotion ceremony, a wired Sasha takes her out for a drink afterward and tries to engage her in conversation about Mann's death. After complaining of boredom, Brendan is forced to watch in horror as a woman is broadsided by two different cars in a terrible car accident. Carlos is spooked after he suffers a series of minor mishaps in the wake of an irate fortune teller's putting a curse on him and Grace has a little fun with him when she takes full advantage of the situation. Sully tells everyone who'll listen that Finney is a corrupt cop and that his son doesn't belong in their squad. Holly does a ritual to remove Carlos's curse and seals it with a passionate kiss. Brendan is shaken when the dying woman in the car crash asks him to transcribe her will and pass on her final messages of love and support to her husband and young child. Miller comes to an appreciation of Cruz's professional talents and knowledge of the precinct when she closes the case of a woman accidentally wounded during a drug-related shootout. NBC Press Release BRASH NEW COP MAKES WAVES AND ENEMIES; JOSH STEWART JOINS REGULAR CAST AND AIDAN QUINN GUEST-STARS -- Officer Davis (Coby Bell) has his hands full when assigned to a brash rookie cop (new series regular Josh Stewart, "Jekyll") whose father is the head of the NYPD's Internal Affairs -- which automatically makes him Officer Sullivan's (Skipp Sudduth) enemy due to old wounds. The newbie cop grows up fast when he helps a dying doctor complete her last will and testament. Elsewhere, Monroe (Nia Long) hates herself for cooperating in a police sting against a fellow officer; the abrasive Detective Cruz (Tia Texada) is kept on a short leash by the hard-nosed Lieutenant Miller (guest star Aidan Quinn, "Legends of the Fall") from Internal Affairs as they investigate a Chinese-American gang shooting, and Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) believes he's been cursed by a crazy psychic. Cara Buono and Molly Price also star. TV-14 Trivia & Notes *Carlos says he's a Virgo, but in a previous episode his birthday was given as May 11th, which would make him a Taurus. (Possible explanation: Carlos lied to impress Grace with the fact that he has a "sex-related" sign.) *Bosco (Jason WIles) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode *Josh Stewart is the only cast member, outside the original ones, to not appear as a guest star before being put in the credits. This is his first episode and appears in the opening credits already *The book in which Brendan writes Dr. Hanson's last will and testament is Alice Sebold's heart-breaking "The Lovely Bones: A Novel", the 2002 best-seller narrated by a murdered teenaged girl as she looks down from heaven on her grieving family and friends. Music *Godsmack "Running Blind" *The Turtles "Happy Together" *The Four Tops "Baby, I Need Your Loving" Quotes :Swersky: Davis, you'll be in 5-5 David with a brand new probationary patrolman fresh from the academy. :Davis: A rookie? Seriously? :Swersky: Oh, after the fine homicide arrest you made the other day, I'm making you a Field Training Officer. ---- :Swersky: The new officer's name is Brendan Finney. :Sully: Finney? He's gonna have a bitch of a time with that name. The only other Finney on the job I know is that filthy rat bastard Captain from IAB. :Swersky: Sully… :Sully: This guy's the dirtiest cop I know. Now he's the one that's investigating all of us. :Swersky: Sullivan! This is Probationary Officer Finney. Captain Finney's son. :Sully: You gotta be kidding me. ---- :Finney (to Davis): Oh, I'd like to drive. :Davis: Oh, I'm sure you would. PPOs don't drive. I will let you do all the paperwork produced by our unit until I feel you've earned the right to drive. How about that? ---- :Levine: Grace, what sign are you? :Grace: I don't know. :Levine: Everyone knows what sign they are. :Grace: Okay. How about I don't care? ---- :Cruz (to Miller): I ever get to know what the hell we're doing here? :Miller: Waiting for someone. :Cruz: That part I guessed. :Miller: Actually they're friends of yours. :Cruz: I don't have any friends. :Miller: That's a shocker. ---- :Man (to Carlos after he is cursed): Oh, man, you're screwed. ---- :Sully (to Monroe): CT Finney is scum and anyone or anything that touched him is scum. You got a problem with that, I can drop you off back at the station. ---- :Davis (to Finney): I'm your Field Training Officer. That means I evaluate you at the end of each day. So far you've run another RMP off the road, you've pointed a gun at a 10-year-old and you've completely disrespected a superior officer. I would suggest you adjust your attitude and start listening to me or your career's gonna be over before it starts. I don't give a damn who your daddy is. ---- :Grace (to Carlos): You almost got hit by a cab in New York? My God, what are the chances? ---- :Carlos (to Levine): I need 100 bucks. :Levine: What? :Carlos: I gotta go back to that psychic and pay her before this curse kills me. ---- :Finney (to Dr. Hansen's husband & daughter): She wanted your daughter to know that there was nothing she couldn't do. Nothing she couldn't achieve. That she was special and smart and pretty. She wanted you to know that she wasn't frightened and she loved you both. I'm sorry. ---- :Davis (to Finney): You did, uh, you did good. :Finney: Doesn't feel like it. :Davis: That's rough. That's the hardest thing you're ever gonna have to do. :Finney: They forgot to tell us about that at the academy. :Davis: Oh, everyday you're gonna come across things they never told you. The academy's like a foundation. Out here's where you learn to be a cop. ---- :Finney (to Davis): Ever feel like you weren't gonna be able to do it? :Davis: The job? Yeah. All the time. Look…when you're out here you can't control the day. That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. You... you don't get to choose what happens to you. And you don't just go running around balls out from one thing to the next. Doesn't work like that. The only real control you have is to be as prepared as you can possibly be. For whatever. Whatever the public needs from you that day. To me, that's what it means to be the police. So that's my little speech. ---- :Finney (to Davis): Guess I, uh, owe Sullivan an apology. :Davis: Yeah, well, you can hold off on that one. :Finney: Well, maybe tomorrow, huh? :Davis: Maybe next year. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Six